The present invention relates to improvements in a sealing device for use in a rotary type regenerative heat exchanger, and more particularly to a sealing device exhibiting improved wear and fluid-leakage characteristics.
In devices of the type to which the present invention relates, there is normally provided a rotary regenerative heat exchanger body which is generally in the form of a disc rotating slowly about a central axis. A multiplicity of axially extending flow passages are provided through which heat exchange media flows to effect the heat exchange functions of the device.
Since the flow of the heat exchange media through the axial flow passages must be properly directed and separated, means are provided for defining separate flow channels to and from the rotary generative heat exchange body. Naturally, seals must be provided between the rotary regenerative body and the flow channel defining means, and such seals are normally structured to be in sliding engagement with the rotating regenerative body.
As a result, certain problems may arise causing wear and leakage in the heat exchanger. Deformations may occur in the sliding seals and if the seals are urged against the regenerative body with excessive force, wear tends to increase thereby shortening the service life of the heat exchanger. Furthermore, accompanying leakage problems will tend to reduce overall efficiency.
The present invention is directed to avoiding shortcomings arising with prior art rotary type regenerative heat exchangers.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a sealing device for use in a rotary type regenerative heat exchanger which reduces wear problems arising in seals for rotary regenerative heat exchangers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealing device for use in a rotary type regenerative heat exchanger wherein sealing materials are utilized that may accommodate their contours to deformations i.e., build-up or depression in the center portions of a regenerating body during its operation, while maintaining a predetermined clearance between the sealing members and the side surfaces of the regenerating body.